


Who's Your Daddy

by deanisbi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, JFC, Kid!Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, also im so fucking sorry for the title i titled it at 04:00 and i cant think of a new one right now, fluffy gay trash is all i ever write and i legit hate myself, tHE title makes it sound like crack but its not o swear, that's all this is, trash, what the fuck i can't believe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi/pseuds/deanisbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from my tumblr<br/>-Hello everyone incase you have any doubts that I am unequivocally and forever destiel trash, here is further proof in the form of a fic I wrote at 03:00 on my phone. In my defense Ive never held a baby in my life??<br/>aka Dean and Cas adopt a baby and im weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy

The first time their daughter finally speaks it sparks an argument.        

Dean’s holding her, Cas leaning over his shoulder to observe like a bee hovering around your head, chin on Dean’s shoulder and one arm snaked around his waist.

 "You think she’s tired?“ Cas asked absentmindedly.

 Dean looked down at Mary’s face, which was gazing, entirely enraptured, at the white, fluffy clouds that Dean had painted on the pale blue ceiling.

 "I don’t know,” Dean said. “Maybe. You think?”

Cas pressed his nose into the side of Dean’s neck and shrugged.

 "I wonder what she’s thinking about.“

Mary let out gurgling laugh and slid her eyes over Dean’s face lazily.

 Dean lifted her up slightly so their faces were more level. 

"Mary, say daddy.”

Mary said nothing. 

Cas chuckled, pulling Dean closer against him. 

“ _Daddy,”_ Dean enunciated, moving his lips dramatically and scrunching his nose. Mary shrieked with laughter. 

“Okay, come on,  _daddy._ ” Dean fixed Mary with the most serious gaze he could muster, squinting a little, and continuing to mouth at her. 

“D-" 

Cas’ head jerked up at the murmured syllable falling from their daughters lips.

"Was that-”

Dean nodded slowly. “I think it was.”

“D-D-”

Dean laughed victoriously and held Mary up a bit higher.

 " _Daddy. Da-ddy.“_

Mary looked confused, albeit still smiling, but tried again. "Da-d-”

“That was dad.” Cas stated. “She said dad. Should I get my camera?”

 Dean snorted. “No, you don’t want to miss any of these exciting developments.”

Cas pinched Dean’s side. 

 _“Daddy.”_ Dean tried once more. 

Mary shook her tiny fists in Dean’s direction, eliciting a laugh from him. 

“I’ll let you hit me if you say  _daddy._ ” Dean compromised. 

“Da- _aa-d-_ ” Mary burbled adorably. 

“ _Eee.”_  Cas encouraged, from behind Dean’s shoulder.

 " _Eh-eee.“_ Mary repeated.

 Dean and Cas were quiet for a moment. 

"She said it.” Cas whispered. “She said daddy.”

Mary’s eyes drifted closed.

 "You know what this means?“ Dean asked in awe, lowering Mary back to his elbow. 

"What?”

“She meant  _me."_

Cas leaned back off Dean’s shoulder. "No, I don’t think so.”

Dean laughed and lowered Mary back into her crib, now fast asleep. 

“We must have tired her out with all those mental acrobatics.”

Cas swatted Dean’s upper arm. “Don’t change the subject.”

“What are you talking about?  _I_ got her to say it. Therefore, she meant me.”

Cas rolled his eyes dramatically and took a step towards the hallway, knowing Dean would follow. 

“Bull. She looked right into my eyes as she said it. She meant  _me."_

Dean grinned and poked Cas’ side. "Nuh-uh. She probably couldn’t even see you over my shoulder.”

Cas scoffed. “ _Yes_ she could. How else could she have meant me?”

Dean took Cas’ hand and lead him down the hallway towards their bedroom, knowing it wasn’t much past 07:00 yet and they had time to sleep in.

 "Simple; she  _didn’t_ mean you.“

Cas waited until their door was shut behind them before pulling Dean towards him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"She meant me.” Cas insisted, shoving Dean down into the bed playfully and picking up his pillow to hit Dean in the chest with. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Castiel.” Dean watched as Cas dropped onto his back with a sigh next to him. 

“She did.” Cas muttered, his eyes already closed. 

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and pulled their duvet up over Cas’ chest, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. 

“Sure she did, Cas.” Dean reached over Cas and across their bedside table, switching off his alarm, before letting his arm drop across Cas’ chest.

Dean tucked his fingers under Cas’ side and pressed his face into Cas’ shoulder. “Sure she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/120757334812/destiel-fluff-you-say-not-really-a-headcanon-but  
> -  
> http://prayerkinkcas.tumblr.com/


End file.
